


Rational at all Times

by lamerezouille



Series: Camelot-land Comment-fics [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's bleeding out; Merlin's sending him help (or he might be an angel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rational at all Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Arthur/Merlin, modern au, Arthur is bleeding out and the only one keeping him awake and together while he waits for the ambulance is the emergency dispatcher, Merlin._ ([here](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/29729.html?thread=640033#t640033))
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't actually know anything about emergency dispatching or whatever it's called.

‘999, what’s your emergency?’

‘I’ve been… I’ve been stabbed… I’m…bleeding… A lot.’

‘Okay, I’d like you to tell me where you are, so I can send help on your way immediately.’

‘It’s…er…an alley, I think? I don’t really know how I’ve ended up here, I think…I think they drugged me.’

‘Can you see anything, hear anything that could help us localise you, then?’

‘I don’t know… There’s… There’s the back of…er, I thinks it’s a bar…it’s got a…a green snake as its logo… I can’t…I can’t read what it says.’

‘Listen, I’ve sent teams towards the area we’re tracing your call from. They’ll have to canvass it a bit to find your exact location, but I swear they’ll find you, okay?’

‘I…’

‘Are you still here? Can you hear me?’

‘I can… but… Am I going to die?’

‘No, you’re not. I promise they’ll find you in time, I promise you.’

‘What’s… what’s your name?’

‘I’m Merlin. What’s your name?’

‘I’m… I’m Arthur. It’s… It’s nice to know… the person who’s gonna be…with me when I…when I die.’

‘You’re not gonna die, Arthur, listen to me, listen to my voice and stay awake. You’re not gonna die. The rescue team has reached your area and is now looking for your alley. If you’ve got a lamp torch on your phone, you can maybe use it to make light signals towards the entrance of the alley?’

‘I… Idon’t…’

‘It’s all right, Arthur, they’re going to find you anyway, don’t worry. They’re gonna save you.’

‘I’d rather talk… talk to you…anyway. Rather than… waving my phone…around like a…like a lunatic.’

‘You already sound like a lunatic, Arthur, it wouldn’t really affect your reputation very much, I’m sure.’

‘Don’t…don’t make me…laugh. It… my sides already… hurt.’

‘You’re right, I wouldn’t want to make you die laughing.’

‘If you’re trying… not to…make me…laugh anymore… it’s not…it’s not working.’

‘Is it working at not making you die anymore, at least, then?’

‘I… I don’t know… Maybe…maybe I’m…already dead and you’re… Are you…an angel, Merlin?’

‘All right, you’d better not die, Arthur, because I do think this was a pick-up line—the worst pick-up line of all times—but it’s working. It’s working Arthur, so you’ve got to promise me to stay alive, so you can buy me a drink, all right?’

‘I… I’ll do…my best, Merlin… Are you…are you free on Friday night?’

‘I’m not, in fact, but I’m off work on Saturday, if that could work for you?’

‘That’s…all…right, Mer…lin.’

‘It’s a date, then.’

‘It’s…they’re…’

‘Yes, they’re coming. They found you, Arthur. I’m gonna hang up now to let them patch you up, but I’m holding you on to your date.’

‘Yes…see you…Merlin.’


End file.
